Apparence et reflet dans le miroir
by Daelyaa
Summary: Avouez le, il y a bien quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas quand vous vous regardez dans le miroir, et bien c'est ma même chose pour les soeurs Black, elles ont toute les trois leur défaut, leur particularité qui leur fit détester leur reflet dans le miroir. OS


****Apparence et reflet dans le miroir  
****

OoOoOoO

Vous pensez que l'apparence n'a pas d'importance ? Que c'est la beauté intérieure et pas extérieure qui compte ? Que vous pouvez être naïfs... Bien sûr que l'apparence est importante, c'est la première chose que les gens voient de vous, sur quoi ils vous jugent. Parce que tout le monde juge, ne dites pas le contraire, vous aussi vous jugez, les gens dans la rue, les personnes que vous n'aimez pas, et même votre famille et vos amis. Vous jugez tout et tout le monde, c'est dans la nature humaine. Les humains sont vils, ils aiment rabaisser les autres, ils aiment critiquer, ça leur fait un bien malsain, ça leur permet de se défouler quand ils sont en colère.

Mais les hommes ne font pas que se critiquer entre eux, ils se critiquent eux même, se trouve des défauts et s'inventent des des complexes, parce qu'il n'y a pas que les autres qui sont critiquables, vous l'êtes tout autant, si ce n'est plus. Vous n'aimez pas ces quelques kilos en trop, ce petit 1,60, ce nez trop long, cette poitrine pas assez grosse n'est ce pas ? Vous vous êtes reconnus dans ce que je viens de dire. Vous voyez, vous êtes bien plus critiquables que les gens que vous critiquez.

L'apparence, c'est la seule chose que nous avons et que nous n'avons pas choisi alors qu'elle est pourtant très importante. Ce sont nos parents qui nous l'ont donnée, notre apparence ; ce sont à cause de nos géniteurs que nous sommes tel que nous sommes, si nous avons tous les défauts que nous voyons quand nous nous regardons dans le miroir.

Nos parents, ce sont bien les plus grands menteurs de l'humanité, ils nos disent qu'on est beau ou belle depuis que nous sommes tout petits, alors que nous le savons très bien, que nous ne sommes pas beaux, que nous avons ces défauts ignobles que nous voyons et que les autres voient.

Mais ils n'y a pas que vous qui ne vous trouvez pas beaux, chez les sorciers aussi on se trouve laids, et même chez les plus nobles familles, les nobles familles comme les Black. Surtout chez les Black, les sœurs Black, en fait, elles ont toutes les trois leur hantise dans le miroir.

 _Bellatrix, ou le mauvais sexe._

Bellatrix ne s'aimait pas, elle ne s'était jamais aimée, depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle détestait l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait.

En fait, elle détestait son sexe, elle détestait être une fille parce qu'elle avait été la première Black de sa génération, elle avait été attendue et finalement, elle avait été une fille, elle avait déçu son père dès sa naissance, en venant au monde avec le mauvais sexe.

Son père, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, ou plutôt, il avait tellement attendu un fils que quand il avait vu que c'était une fille, il avait été si déçu qu'il avait perdu l'amour qu'il aurait put avoir pour enfant.

Quand elle était petite, Bellatrix haïssait les coiffures que sa mère lui faisait, parce que Druella mettait des nœuds dans ses cheveux, ce qui montrait encore plus qu'elle était une fille, les robes aussi ne montraient que trop qu'elle n'était pas un garçon.

Aussi, elle faisait tout pour arracher ses robes, emmêler ses cheveux, abîmer ses chaussures dans l'espoir que sa mère lui coupe les cheveux et lui permette d'acheter les vêtements qu'elle voulait, mais à chaque fois, cela échouait, Druella ne faisait que lui racheter des robes, des souliers, et démêlait ses cheveux à coup de sorts. Et cela énervait beaucoup Cygnus qui trouvait que sa fille ne faisait pas assez attention à ses affaires, et Bella s'était beaucoup faite disputer à cause de ça.

Alors elle avait cessé, pour essayer de rendre son père fier d'elle même si elle ne savait qu'il ne le serrait jamais, parce qu'elle était du mauvais sexe. Si elle avait été un garçon, Cygnus l'aurait aimé, mais non, elle, elle était une fille, inutile et insipide.

Enfin, inutile, ses parents la marieront et elle essaiera de lui faire un fils, parce que si en plus de ne pas être un homme elle ne pouvait pas en enfanter un, elle aurait vraiment échoué, et Bellatrix n'aimait pas l'échec, alors elle s'efforcerait de donner un héritier au mari que ses parents lui choisiront.

Et puis, Bella avait eut ses petites sœurs, Andromeda et Narcissa. Elle avait eut très peur quand elle avait vu que ses parents allaient avoir un autre enfant, elle avait peur que le bébé soit un frère et que Cygnus l'aime comme il ne l'aimera jamais elle. Mais heureusement pour Bellatrix, elle avait eut une sœur, et le troisième enfant de ses parents avait aussi été une fille, comme ça, au moins, personne ne la remplacera.

Puis était arrivé cette vermine de Sirius, son cousin, que Bella haïssait encore plus que son sexe, parce que ce morveux était un garçon, le premier de leur génération, la fierté de la famille. Ce petit crétin était tellement arrogant et agaçant avec son regard moqueur ! Elle le détestait vraiment, surtout que depuis la naissance du gamin, son père était encore plus froid qu'avant avec elle, comme si il était déçu et honteux que lui n'ai pas put avoir de fils alors que son frère en avait eut un du premier coup et qu'il le reprochait à Bellatrix, parce qu'elle était sa première, qu'elle aurait dut être un héritier.

A partir de la naissance de son parasite de cousin, Bellatrix avait encore plus détesté son sexe, et en plus seulement quelques années après, un peu de temps après la naissance de Regulus, son autre cousin, Bella avait commencé à changé, ses seins avait poussé, ses hanches s'étaient développées et sa taille affinées, et elle avait eut ses règles. Comme elle avait détesté ça ! Et Druella avait l'air d'en être contente en plus, contente que Bellatrix devienne une femme alors qu'elle, elle voulait tout faire pour ne pas que ça se voit.

C'est à ce moment là que Bella a commencé à haïr son reflet dans le miroir, vraiment, parce qu'avant elle ne s'aimait pas, mais là, c'était pire. Elle ne supportait plus de se voir dans une glace, son corps la dégoûtait, ses formes féminines la dégoûtait, tant qu'elle en était venue à se laver dans le noir, comme ça elle ne se voyait pas nue, elle ne voyait pas ses hanches trop larges, sa poitrine pas assez plate, le sang entre ses jambes une fois par moi, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas tout ça.

Elle n'aimait tellement pas son corps, elle n'aimait pas devoir porter des soutient-gorge, sous-vêtement exclusivement féminin, elle n'aimait pas les robes qui moulaient trop ses formes de femmes, elle n'aimait pas le maquillage qui était pourtant devenu indispensable à ses sœurs, et surtout la plus jeune.

Vers ses 15 ans, et depuis la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à devenir une femme, Bellatrix avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre, et retiré ses vêtements un à un. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements, elle fixa le miroir. Quelle était laide. Pourtant, son corps plaisait aux garçons à Poudlard, mais elle, elle le dégoûtait. Elle regarda son reflet de longues minutes, se trouvant plus affreuse à chaque seconde qui passe ; et elle ne cessa de se détailler que lorsque, à cause d'un éclatement de magie dont elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte, le miroir en face d'elle explosa.

Elle ne se protégea même pas quand des éclats de verre s'approchèrent dangereusement d'elle et que quelqu'un s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, voir son corps blessé était mieux que de le voir si parfait, et si féminin, parce que Bella aurait voulu être un garçon, mais malheureusement, elle était née du mauvais sexe.

 _Andromeda, ou le portrait presque craché_

Andromeda se trouvait belle, elle quand elle était plus jeune, elle s'aimait bien, elle se fichait d'être une fille, non, son problème, c'était Bella. Elle ressemblait à Bellatrix, beaucoup trop au goût de son aînée.

Bella n'aimait pas que Andie lui ressemble, et tout le temps qu'elles étaient petites, Bella menaçait Andromeda, lui disait qu'elle était laide, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui ressembler, mais Andie n'avait pas demandé à ressembler à Bellatrix, elle était née comme ça.

Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, et à force d'avoir le visage de sa sœur aînée en face du sien, les ressemblances entre elle et Bellatrix lui sautaient aux yeux, seulement les ressemblances, pas les différence.

Lorsqu'elle se voyait, elle voyait Bella et ça l'énervait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être sa grande sœur, elle voulait être elle, elle voulait être Andromeda Black, pas Bellatrix Black, elle voulait être différente, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne voulait pas tant être le portrait de Bellatrix, alors que c'était normal au bout du compte, puisqu'elles sont sœurs.

A force de toutes les méchancetés de Bellatrix, Andromeda en était venue à se dégoûter d'avoir des ressemblances avec sa grande sœur chérie. Elle détestait ses cheveux bouclés et ses traits si semblables à ceux de sa sœur, parce que même si ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et ses yeux avaient l'air moins _méchants._

Pourtant, Andie se trouvait jolie, elle ne haïssait pas son corps et ses formes comme Bella, elle aimait l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, sauf qu'il lui renvoyait beaucoup trop son aînée, c'était ça qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Alors, quand elle a grandi, pour moins ressembler à Bellatrix, elle lissait ses cheveux et se maquillait, choses que Bella ne ferrait jamais au grand jamais. Et puis, elle se trouvait un peu plus belle quand elle était maquillée, un peu moins Bellatrix.

Sauf que c'était toujours au moment où elle se trouvait belle, oubliant les ressemblance avec son aînée, que la voix perfide de sa sœur soufflait dans sa tête ''Tu es laide Andromeda, laide comme un poux, Mère mens quand elle dit que tu es belle, parce que tu me ressemble Andie, tu es comme moi, tu n'es pas belle. Pourquoi est ce que tu me ressembles ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me ressembler ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas ta propre apparence et qu'il a fallut que tu voles la mienne, hein, pourquoi Andromeda ?'' et elle entendait le son de la gifle que Bellatrix lui aurait mise si elle avait vraiment prononcé cette phrase.

Andromeda sentit des larmes affluer à ses yeux en pensant ça et tenta de les refouler, pleurer n'était pas digne d'une Black, mais il n'y pu rien, alors des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues, encore et encore, avant qu'un sanglot ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, puis un autre, et encore un autre, et elle se laissa glisser le long du miroir, pleurant de plus en plus sans pouvoir faire autrement.

Elle souffrait tellement des paroles de sa grande sœur, parce qu'elle aimait Bellatrix, elle l'aimait vraiment, comme une sœur aime sa sœur, mais pas Bella, Bella ne l'aimait pas, Bella ne l'avait jamais aimé, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait trop pour qu'elle lui ressemble, alors que Cissy, Bella l'aimait, parce qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle voulait tellement que Bellatrix l'aime ! Ou au moins qu'elle l'apprécie ! Mais non, Bella la détestait de trop lui être semblable.

Le surplus de tristesse qui prenait place dans le cœur et dans le corps de cette pauvre Andie suffit à faire exploser le miroir derrière elle, de petits éclats de verre coupant son visage déjà meurti par les larmes.

Mais au moins, ce verre qui abîmait son visage, peut être qu'il la rendrait moins ressemblante à Bella quelques temps, peut être que pendant quelques jours, elle ne serait plus son portrait presque craché.

 _Narcissa, ou le vilain petit canard_

Narcissa était une très jolie fille, la plus belle des trois soeur Black avec sa peau pâle, ses traits doux, ses joues rosies, ses beaux yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds. Mais justement, elle les déteste ses beaux yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds, parce qu'ils marquent sa différence.

Vous, vous pouvez trouvez la singularité bonne, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Narcissa, elle ne voulait pas être différente, elle voulait être comme tous les Black, avoir les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris.

Depuis toute petite, elle rêvait d'être comme les autres de sa famille, d'être comme ses soeurs, de leur ressembler, mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit différente, et ce qui ne l'énervait que plus était qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, elle ne savait pas qui avait déjà eut les yeux et les cheveux de ces couleurs ci dans sa famille.

En plus, elle avait entendue que, quand elle était bébé, son père avait crut à l'adultère à cause de cette apparence si différente et qu'il avait dut faire des test ADN pour être certain que l'enfant blonde était bien la sienne.

Ca avait beaucoup blessé Narcissa de savoir ça, parce que son père avait crut qu'elle n'était peut être pas sa fille à cause de sa différence, raison de plus de la haïr, cette différence.

Lorsqu'elle était toute petite vers ses 5-6 ans et que Bella en avait 4 de plus, l'aînée lui disait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa soeur, parce qu'elle était blonde, qu'elle était adoptée, et ça blessait beaucoup Narcissa, elle avait pleuré plus d'une fois à cause de ça, parce qu'en fillette naïve elle croyait tout ce que lui disait Bella, parce qu'elle était plus grande, donc elle disait forcément la vérité dans l'esprit de Cissy.

Or, Andromeda lui disait de ne pas écouter Bellatrix parce qu'elle ne disait que des choses méchantes.

Alors, Narcissa ne savait que penser, et qui croire Bellatrix ou Andromeda ? Bella qui lui disait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille ou Andie qui déclarait que leur aînée voulait juste être méchante ?

Elle avait donc décidé de ne croire ni l'un ni l'autre et d'aller demander à sa mère, qui lui avait dit qu'elle était bien de la famille et qui avait ensuite grondé Bellatrix pour les imbécilités qu'elle faisait croire à sa jeune soeur.

Narcissa en avait été rassurée, mais un jour, Bella était venue lui raconter une histoire; au début, Cissy en avait été contente, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas aimé cette histoire; Bellatrix lui avait raconté l'histoire du vilain petit canard, et lui avait dit, sans lire la fin de l'histoire où le vilain petite canard se changeait en signe, que c'était elle le vilain petit canard de la famille.

Et Narcissa avait encore pleuré. Et Bella lui avait tiré les cheveux en lui disant qu'elle était un bébé et qu'une Black ne devrait pas pleurnicher sans cesse comme elle, mais Cissy ne pouvait s'en empêcher, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était différente, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire.

En grandissant, Cissy avait apprit à ne plus être blessé des attaques de Bellatrix, Bellatrix qui s'était d'ailleurs calmée, mais la blonde gardait toujours son complexe, elle détestait toujours la blondeur de ses cheveux et ses yeux pas assez gris.

Quand Narcissa est entrée à Poudlard, certains élèves ont douté de son appartenant à la noble famille des Black en raison du manque de couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, mais Bella et Andie avaient rapidement fait comprendre aux autre qu'elle était bien leur soeur, et protégèrent leur petite soeur. Même Bella, qui se révélait bien plus gentille à Poudlard qu'à la maison avec Cissy.

Mais une fois à la maison, elle recommençait de lancer ses petites piques, mais moins méchamment qu'avant.

Cela n'empêchait pas Cissy d'être mal dans sa peau, de ne pas aimer son reflet dans le miroir.

Et d'ailleurs, son reflet, elle l'avait fuit longtemps, par pure superstition à cause de son prénom, et bien oui, Narcissa, Narcisse, c'est très, très similaire, alors elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse de son reflet. Mais voyant que ça n'arrivait pas, elle se permit de se détailler dans les surfaces réfléchissantes qu'étaient les miroirs.

Et présentement, Narcissa était face à un miroir de sa chambre et elle se regardait, l'image que lui renvoyait la glace la dégoûtant un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux blonds trop lisses, trop plats, ni ses yeux bleus trop pâles.

"Tu es adoptée Narcissa, tu n'es pas vraiment de la famille, les parents te mentent." souffla la voix de Bella. "Tu n'es pas vraiment ma soeru parce que tu ne nous ressemble pas, ni a Andromeda, ni à moi, ni à nos parents. Tu es le vilain petit canard Cissy, le vilain petit canard qui est seul et que personne n'aime''.

-Non ! cria Cissy contre la voix perfide de son aînée.

Elle se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces horribles paroles qui avaient traumatisées son enfance.

Mais pourtant, en se regardant dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait que se trouver encore plus différente que d'habitude, ses cheveux lui semblaient tellement plus pâles et ses yeux plus intensément bleus qu'à l'habitude.

Elle voulait tellement être comme Andie, ressembler à Bella, et préférera tellement que sa grande soeur lui dise qu'elle n'a pas le droit de lui ressembler plutôt que ce qu'elle est adoptée ; au moins, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas dire qu'Andie ne faisait pas partie de la famille.

''Adoptée... Vilain petit canard... Adoptée... Vilain petit canard" ces mots se répétèrent inlassablement dans sa tête alors qu'elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son reflet quand bien même elle en souffrait, comme Narcisse dans son histoire.

Plus elle se regardait, et plus elle se détestait, plus elle se regardait, et plus elle était triste, plus elle se regardait, et plus son reflet l'obsédait.

Il fallut que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes pour qu'elle arrête de se regarder, ne le pouvant plus puisque son regard était devenu flou. Elle se mit à pleurer, hoquetant sans arrêts et les mots ''Adoptée'' et ''Vilain petit canard" tournant encore et encore dans sa tête.

Quand finalement elle relâcha toute sa tension, toute sa tristesse en criant un grand ''NON !'' adressé à la voix dans sa tête, le miroir en face d'elle se brissa et Narcissa se laissa tomber au sol, évitant les éclats de verre.

Et Cissy pleura encore et encore et ne put se consoler qu'en se disant qu'un jour Bella arrêtera définitivement et l'acceptra, aussi blonde soit elle et que, comme dans le conte, la cygne finira par remplacer le vilain petit canard.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, est ce que ce petit OS vous a plut ? Dites le moi en com !


End file.
